


Совершенно секретно

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: То, что они лучшие друзья, совершенно не значит, что они не любовники.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл





	Совершенно секретно

**Author's Note:**

> • Полноразмер (1200 х 1800 рх) по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/23/8f7a9eac3b6c6c202cd7229344fbcd18.png)

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/23/c621f3dce428a6ef877e33c8c7be5447.png)


End file.
